


Use a Ruler

by lucathia



Category: Bakuman
Genre: Gen, word count: 100-1000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/pseuds/lucathia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saiko thought Shujin's drawings would improve after years of scribbling names and handing them off to him to redraw, but no, it hasn't happened yet (and he doesn't think it'll happen anymore).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use a Ruler

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://31days-exchange.livejournal.com/profile)[**31days_exchange**](http://31days-exchange.livejournal.com/) theme 6. God had used a ruler, [31_days masterlist](http://lucathia-rykatu.livejournal.com/187013.html).

Saiko thought Shujin's drawings would improve after years of scribbling names and handing them off to him to redraw, but no, it hasn't happened yet (and he doesn't think it'll happen anymore). Sometimes, it's hard to tell what Shujin intends with his drawings when one stick figure has his arm stuck through the other stick figure's body, and a third stick figure is pretty much stuck to the side of a building. It takes a lot interpretation on Saiko's part (he thinks he's probably the only one who understands the intricacies behind Shujin's fabulous stick figures), but even he gets it wrong sometime (when he's tired. He usually asks for clarification).

"Uh Saiko, why is he punching her?" Shujin asks after Saiko hands him the newly drawn name.

"Wasn't he supposed to be punching her? You had his hand through her stomach. I figured he wasn't supposed to be stabbing her..."

"...he's patting her on the back."

"Oh."

"And uh, why is that guy climbing the wall? Like Spiderman?"

"I thought he was the newest nemesis with super abilities."

"..."

"You know what," Saiko finally says. "Use a ruler. At least make it so that your building isn't fused with that poor guy like some forbidden alchemy project gone wrong."


End file.
